The Gremma Baby Saga
by tjmack
Summary: This is the saga of Graham & Emma when they realize that they're expecting a child. Expect fluff, overly cuteness, overprotective!Graham, and a whole lot of humor! Appearances by: Henry, Snow, James-and possibly more!
1. The Joyous Gift Of Pregnancy

_**A/N: So this is a collaborative attempt with a good friend that I met on Youtube. We did a lot of Gremma talking, and this idea sort of became. It's going to be multi-chaptered (not sure how many chapters), and each chapter is going to present itself as a one-shot, but they're all going to join together. This is something that we've been working on for about a week now, and just finished the first chapter. We're already fast at work on chapter two. Also, this wouldn't be a collaborative event without me introducing my collab partner. I only know her by her YT name, since she doesn't have a account, so if you have the chance, look her up on YT. Without further ado, LizzieSparrow2006! **_

_**Also, side-note: Most of Emma's parts are written by LS2006 and most of Graham's parts are written by me. This first chapter is very long. I can't promise that all chapters will be this long, some may be shorter. **_

* * *

Emma's life had never been easy but when she came to Storybrooke that all changed. She sighed as she stared at the love of her life hard at work in his office. Him showing back up after the purple fog arrived as if he never died had shocked her to her very core but she certainly wasn't complaining. He loved her, she loved him and that was all that mattered.

She hadn't really felt all that well but she sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that, seeing that knowing that face, he'd certainly send her home and home wasn't a place she wanted to be. She slowly got up and had gone towards his office a smile on her face as she approached him and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying desperately to hide the fact that his previously eaten grilled cheese sandwich was making her want to vomit.

* * *

Graham didn't know what had brought him back to Storybrooke, when he had so clearly died. All he knew was that he was laying on his back in the woods, and once he realized where he was it took everything in him to not run full force into town to find Emma. Once he was able to locate her though, he vowed never to leave her side again.

Though, if he was being honest with himself, he was a little fearful that she wouldn't be willing to take him back. That she wouldn't want to be with him. He had, even if it wasn't his fault, broken her heart. Emma was not the kind of person that bounced back easily from something like that.

So when she thrust her arms around his neck and crashed her lips against his, he felt his once nonexistent heart beat wildly in his chest. As he pulled back from the kiss, and rested his forehead against hers, he smiled brightly.

Out of the corner of his eye, he sat in his office watching his beautiful girlfriend occasionally glance in his direction. His heart started to thump in his chest, as she stood up and walked toward the office door. He took a deep breath as he too stood up, and caught the lust-filled look in her eyes. The door swung open, as she strode into the room. Her arms reached up and wrapped around his neck. Her eyes met his, and he suddenly saw the lust quickly disappear, as she turned her head.

He felt her breathing deepen, as she licked her lips. Graham had noticed that she looked a bit pale this morning when he picked her up. "Emma, sweetheart, are you feeling okay?" He asked, a gentle hand on her shoulder.

A firm shake of the head, and she bolted from the room. Graham nearly tripped over his own feet as he attempted to follow her.

* * *

Emma had been quite confused with the world surrounding her after she broke the curse, confused on who she was, confused on who her parents were and who everyone in town was. She was still trying to come to terms with it all. Sure Mary tried to get her to talk, to get her to understand but she couldn't, it wasn't because of what they'd done cause hadn't she done the same with Henry? No the real reason was because coming to terms with everything also meant Graham really was telling the truth, he didn't have a heart yet he managed to fall in love with her and she with him, and that love had made the Queen kill him, she lost the man she loved because he chose her.

As She walked the streets of Storybrooke deep in thought she noticed something in the far off distance near the woods. She wiped a tear when she noticed it being Graham's wolf. She wasn't sure but it wanted her to follow her and seeing as it was one of her last links to him she decided to do exactly what it wanted her do. She ran after it trying to keep up, it stopped briefly to look up at her as she pet its soft fur She spoke, "I know, Wolfie. I miss him too." She wiped another tear away, then began to race off pleading, "Slow Down, I cant keep up." This time When it stopped she was in for the shock of her life.

"GRAHAM!? GRAHAM!?" She screamed when she saw him "It's you. You really are here, your back!" She wasn't sure how it happened, all she knew was that magic brought him back to her. She gazed into his big blue eyes and crashed her lips into his extremely happy to have him back and knowing she'd never let him go ever again.

Since that unforgettable day the two were inseparable. Once the town got over the shock of their once dead sheriff being back they had welcomed him with open arms and most were happy for him and Emma, their relationship was definitely not a secret which made it easy for him to spend the majority of his time at Emma and Mary's. At this moment in time however they were hard at work at the station and in Emma's eyes everything he did was sexy. Once she made her way to him she had every intention of having her way with her hot stud of a man but in the end the overwhelming feeling to vomit won out.

She sighed as she looked at him, the concern written all over his face. At first she didn't want to worry him. Wanting to tell him she was fine but she also knew he could see right through her. She shook her head as she simply stated, "God, No." Then bolted to the bathroom knowing full well Graham was two steps behind her.

She once again sighed as she throw up the contents of her stomach into the toilet, breathing deeply as she felt Graham hold back her hair. She pouted a little, certainly not wanting him to see her like this. Once she was through vomiting she washed her mouth and faked a grin as she very easily lied. "Now, I'm fine." No sooner had the words come out of her mouth, she then passed out, collapsing into his arms.

* * *

Once Graham was able to grab purchase on the slippery, tiled floor, his legs propelled him forward. Only when the bathroom was in view did he slid to a halting stop before rushing in. The sight of Emma groaning, as the contents of her stomach pushed their way out, made his heart clench uncomfortably. Something that he wasn't entirely used to, but something that he was definitely glad to have the chance to learn to deal with. He slid down to his knees, as his calloused hands reached out and pulled back Emma's flowing, curly blond locks of hair.

"Emma, sweetheart-" Graham was at a loss of what to say. What did one say when someone that they loved was in pain? He had no idea what to say. Tears glistened in his eyes as he watched as her stomach continued it's revolt, until finally, there was nothing left to come up.

Emma pushed away from the toilet and Graham's welcoming embrace. Standing at the sink, she rinsed out her mouth, from the sour look on her face, Graham could only conclude that the sour taste of vomit was still lingering on her tongue. The thought made his own stomach feel queasy, and he forced the bile that was slowly rising to his throat to stay in place.

He opened his arms, as he eyed the suspiciously fake smile on Emma's lips. "Now, I'm fine." He walked toward her, and his eyes widen as her legs gave out on her and she collapsed into his arms. Graham thanked his lucky stars for being in decent shape, as he was able to keep Emma's body from connecting with the tiled, bathroom floor.

He stared at her unconscious form for a moment. He drew in his bottom lip and his teeth began to assault it, as he thought of what to do. Did he take her to the hospital—was Whale even still doing his doctoring duties? Perhaps he should take her back to her mother's place. Snow would know what to do, she would tell him what to do. How to help her.

Graham nodded to himself, as he hefted her limp body into his arms. "Please be okay." He croaked out, as tears assaulted his eyes, and a couple ran down his cheeks and splashed against Emma's arm. "I love you, Princess." He smiled softly. Emma hated it when he called her that, no matter how true it was.

He walked swiftly from the station, and toward the sheriff car. Carefully, he juggled Emma's body so that he could open the car door, before he laid her down in the backseat. He growled for a moment, as thoughts of what had transpired in that very backseat flooded his memory. Shutting his eyes for a moment, letting the sensual memory to overtake his senses. After a moment, he promptly shut the car door, before jumping into the driver seat. With one last backward glance toward Emma, Graham put the car into gear and peeled out of the parking lot.

The drive to Snow's was excruciatingly long, as Graham's fingers drummed nervously on the steering wheel. His car sped down the roads at a speed nearly three times what the posted limit was, he ran the siren so that no one would think it weird that he was driving so dangerously fast.

The tires squealed loudly, as he pulled to a stop in front of Snow's building. Jumping from the car, Graham retrieved his still unconscious girlfriend from the back seat, and hefted her into his arms. He eyed the stairs in front of him for a moment, and hated the fact that Snow had to live on the third floor. Without a second thought, Graham took a deep breath before running up the stairs. He took them two at a time, praying that his clumsy feet wouldn't get him in trouble this time.

In no time he was onto the third floor landing, and gasping for air. The fact that breathing was essential wasn't the most important thing on his mind as he kicked at the bottom of Snow's door. He waited a couple of seconds before kicking at it again.

"Coming." Called the cheery voice that he knew to be Snow White. Since his return to Storybrooke, and everyone regained their memories from their homeland, his and Snow's friendship had returned strong that it had been before.

The door pulled open, and as Graham practically pushed his way in.

"What happened?" Snow asked, worry lighting up her features. She noted that James was staring, slack-jawed, from his place just outside of their shared bedroom. "Go find Henry." Snow said, sternly.

James nodded before dashing off, up the stairs before the young boy came downstairs to figure out what was going on.

"She got sick—threw up—then she collapsed." Graham said, as he laid her down on the couch.

Snow sighed. "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?"

Graham peered at her through his lashes. "You saw what Whale was like after the curse broke. I-" Graham sighed. "I didn't know if anyone would be there. I figured it would be best to bring her here."

Snow nodded. "Okay. I'll call Doc. He won't be much help, I'm afraid, but it's the best we can do." Snow spoke more calmly than she felt as she peered at Graham.

He sighed, as tears rolled down his cheeks. His hand gripped Emma's. "I love you so much, Emma. Please, please, wake up." He leaned his head forward, pressing his forehead against hers.

* * *

A lot had been going on in Emma's barely conscious state of mind. She heard Graham speak to her, and had heard him call her princess. True it wasn't something she liked to hear. Yes she had been one by blood but she was raised in this world away from her parents, due to all this she had led a hard life complete with a tough inner shell that only one person had ever broke through. That was the very man who held her now. She willed herself to speak but she was so completely tired she couldn't get her eyes to open let alone to get herself to speak, so there she was worrying the man that she loved.

As ill and seemingly unconscious as Emma had been she could feel Grahams every move, from lifting her up in his big strong arms, the tear that had fallen from his eye, right down to him carefully placing her in the backseat of the patrol car. As she lay there memories of a different night haunted her, it was the one night they hadn't been careful. A night that unbeknownst to Emma had created a whole new life.

Her thoughts shifted to that very night. It had been a slow night in Storybrooke. Grumpy had been behaving himself and the town was quiet. The two decided it would be time to go home, except when they neared the patrol car, Emma had gotten a better idea. She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow seductively causing Graham to raise his own eyebrow as he said, "What?"

She giggled like a school girl as she shoved him into the backseat. She was still giggling as she read him, his rights so to speak. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do, can and will be used against you-" Her hands ripped open his shirt, then grazing his bare chest she whispered seductively "Sheriff Graham, you are wearing far to much clothing" She ripped open his pants revealing his manhood and throwing all caution to the wind had made love to him right there in that patrol car.

When she had finally woken up from her sleep like state she realized she was in her shared apartment with Graham holding her hand, tears filling his eyes. She looked up at him attempting to get up but failing miserably as the room around her began to spin. She didn't want to worry him but the fact remained that she was not well. She frowned as she laid her head on his chest. "Baby, I really don't feel good." She simply replied then with pleading eyes she spoke again. "Stay with me." She knew he'd do anything for her especially with her being sick and that notion was something she had been banking on now.

He had spent the day with her until he got a call from the office. Emma knew he hated to leave her but she practically shoved him out the door. "Go, Graham. This town needs you and Mary's here. She'll take care of me." She laughed a little as he gave her the stern look she knew all to well. Speaking as she smirked at him. "I promise I wont go anywhere scouts honor." She smiled putting her hand up in self defense, giving him one last kiss before shutting the door.

Emma had a dreamy look on her face when her mother gave her a questioning look. "What?" She questioned her mother. Snow bit her lip trying to figure out a way to subtly question her 28 year old daughter, then decided on being blunt. "Emma is it possible that you could be-are you?" Emma looked at her with a confused look on her face. "What Mary?" She questioned again, finally Snow answered in but a whisper. "Pregnant, are you Pregnant?" She repeated. At first Emma shook her head defiantly saying. "No, that's insane, we're careful-" but she trailed off suddenly remembering that night in the Patrol car when they had been anything less then careful. Snow looked at her worriedly when she noticed the clouded look in her eyes. "Emma?" She spoke in a worried tone. Emma grabbed her coat from the rack which caused Snow to speak again. "Emma,where are you going?" Emma's eyes filled with tears of joy and perhaps fear as she simply replied, "To the store."

* * *

Graham's hand curled around Emma's, his eyes never leaving her face. He was barely aware that Snow was still behind him, anxiously watching over the both of them. Lifting his free hand, he brushed a hand through her hair. It was then that he noticed that the hand laying limp on her stomach had twitched. He rocked back on his heels, as he took in her whole body. The hand he was holding onto squeezed slightly, before her eyes fluttered open. A large smile took over Graham's face, as she peered into his eyes.

"Oh, thank God!" Graham sighed in relief. His hand went up to cup her cheek.

He felt her try to sit up, but he pressed a soft hand against her shoulder, as confusion lit up her beautiful eyes. "Baby, I really don't feel good." Her voice was a soft whisper. His eyes clouded over with new tears. "Stay with me." Graham knew how much it took for her to ask him that. To practically plead with him to stay. He simply nodded, as he pulled his legs out and sat down on the floor next to her. His hand never let go of hers. He grinned at her for a moment. Snow had excused herself, claiming she was going to make Graham some lunch, and Emma some soup.

He rested his head against her knee, and twisted his head to the side so he could see her. "I'll never leave you're side." He smiled at her. He kissed her hand softly, before Snow reappeared.

"A grilled cheese for you." She handed the plate to Graham, who smiled politely up at her. "I made you some soup, honey. If you want it?"

Graham watched his girlfriend think it over, but saw her nose twitch at the smell of the precious sandwich in his lap. He looked back up at Snow, and sighed. "You know, thank you for the sandwich, but I'm really not that hungry."

Snow eyed him for a moment, as his stomach grumbled loudly in protest. He smiled sheepishly, as he handed her the sandwich. She sighed, and shrugged her shoulders before disappearing with the sandwich.

Graham's phone rang, and he eyed it for a moment before groaning. "It's the office."

"Go, Graham. This town needs you and Mary's here. She'll take care of me." He stood up, but eyed her wearily. He knew what she was capable of. He fixed her with a glare that meant _no funny business_.

She laughed, and it took everything in Graham to not falter from his stern facial expression to not smile at the sound. "I promise I wont go anywhere scouts honor." He sighed, before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers in one last kiss before turning back to the door. He caught sight of Snow, who nodded her head. It was enough for him to know that Emma was in good hands. He quickly shut the door behind him, and hoped that whoever had called the station was truly experiencing a life or death situation.

* * *

Emma felt fresh tears fall from her eyes as she stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. Positive. She sighed as she looked at it again mentally willing the test to turn negative even though she knew that was virtually impossible. How could she let this happen again? Not that Graham was anything like Henry's father but they never discussed having kids. She worried he wouldn't want it or her after she told him and losing him was not an option. She frowned as she sat down on the bathroom floor a complete blubbering idiot, barely hearing Mary speak to her from the other side of the door. "Emma. Honey, are you ok?" Came her mothers worried voice. When Emma finally got her bearings, she opened the door, wiped a last tear and spoke. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some air." She admitted, grabbing her coat and walking out the door.

Snow wasn't sure if it was curiosity or just the mere fact that she was worried about her daughter. She hadn't heard her cry that hard since Graham's death, ordinarily her strong daughter had her walls up, so she knew something was wrong. Once Emma had left she stepped into the bathroom for any sign of what might have made her so upset, that had been when she saw it. The positive pregnancy test laying on top of the sink, suddenly Snow understood and she knew no matter what happened she'd always be there for her.

Emma drew in a breath and sighed as she stepped into the station. Her hands were shaking and she shivered a bit, despite knowing she wasn't cold, she zipped her jacket up anyway. When she saw him standing there her hand automatically reached for her stomach as if protecting her unborn child from whatever could transpire. "Here goes Nothing." She said to no one in particular.

Graham had been staring at the computer screen not necessarily paying any attention to what it was he was doing, but more or less worrying about Emma. He was just about ready to leave when he looked up to see her standing there all teary eyed, which worried him more. "I thought I told you not to leave the apartment." He spoke knowing her well enough to know she'd do the opposite of what he said. Her eyes glistened with tears as she answered him. "I'm not sick." He raised his eyebrow as he spoke back "What do you mean, you're not sick? You passed out." He stammered, opting not to give her a smart ass remark. She took his hand and gazed into his eyes as if willing him to understand what she was saying without having to say it. "I'm not sick." She repeated. One look in her tear-filled eyes and he had completely understood what she meant, the notion made him back into the desk in pure shock. "Are you?" He questioned his own eyes filling with tears now. She nodded her head as she answered him "I'm Pregnant, and if you ask me if it's yours, I'm going to deck you" He got up smiling through his tears only Emma would make a joke out of a situation like this, still smiling he took her face in his hands and kissed her.

* * *

Graham groaned as he typed in a few words before glancing at the clock. He felt as if he could deck Dr. Whale—or whoever in the hell the guy was—for attempting to murder Regina, yet again. Not that the thought hadn't crossed Graham's mind on more than one occasion, but he knew that murdering her wasn't the way to go about it. Besides, he could never do that to Henry. He smiled softly, as he thought about how close the two of them had gotten. He loved Henry like he was his own son, which made him smile even more. However, the smile dropped from his face, as he glared at the nearly empty incident report that Regina insisted that he fill out before going home to Emma.

Well, Regina hadn't put it quite so—kindly-which caused him to glare at the former mayor and current evil witch. "Stupid report." He mumbled to the empty room, as he tapped his finger to form a new word.

An hour was pushing it, when Emma was so sick. The incident report could wait, and he was fairly certain that Whale wasn't going to attempt again, at least not for a couple of days. At which point, Graham had decided that his gun might come in handy. Who needed the annoyingly, obnoxious man anyway?

Staring at the screen, to see what he had typed into the report, Graham heard the door to the station squeak close. Throwing his hands up, he decided he was done for the night, and stood up. When he turned to see who had decided to venture into the station, his breath caught in his throat.

Graham's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought I told you not to leave the apartment?" He asked. Pure concern in his voice.

"I'm not sick." She answered.

He felt his eyebrows raise questionably. "What do you mean, you're not sick? You passed out." He stammered, stating a obvious fact. He had witnessed her collapse, had caught her limp body in his arms. She was obviously sick, and she needed to go back to the apartment and lay down.

Graham watched as she walked toward him, she clasped her hand in his and gazed into his blue eyes. "I'm not sick." She repeated.

Glancing into her tear-filled eyes it suddenly dawned on him. That night in the squad car came flashing back into his mind's eye, and it all fit together. The realization of it all caused him to stumble backward. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that she was probably reliving the night he died. He had reeled backward the same way that night. That thought though would have to be saved for later. Right now he had pressing matters. He swallowed thickly. "Are you?" He asked, his own eyes glistening with tears.

"I'm pregnant, and if you ask if it's yours, I'm going to deck you."

Graham couldn't stop the smile that curled his lips upward as a tear fell onto his cheek. Moving toward her, he took her face into his hands and kissed her. He could feel the tension in her body, and he finally realized like she was scared to death. Pulling back, he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you so much." He smiled brightly.

"You mean that?" Her voice was thick with unshed tears.

Graham nodded, as he grabbed a hold of her hand and led her to his desk. He sat down, before pulling her into his lap. "I am so happy, Emma. Nothing could make me happier-" He let his sentence trail off, and caught Emma's eye.

"If you say something about sex, I will deck you."

Graham laughed. "No, it's not." He willed his hand not to shake, as he motioned for Emma to stand up. When she complied, he turned his back on her and dug around in his desk drawer. Pulling out the treasure from within, he turned back toward her as he knelt down. "Emma Swan, will you marry me?"

He watched as her eyes grew large, and looked like they might fall out of the sockets. He saw as she attempted to swallow, and he thought he saw tears in her eyes, but he couldn't be sure. However, the longer she stood there, silent, the more uneasy he grew. He cleared his throat. "An answer would really be great." He whispered, his eyes never wavering from hers.

"Are you serious?" She whispered back.

Graham fought the urge to laugh, as he nodded his head. "I couldn't be more serious if I tried. Emma, you were one of the first people in my life to make me feel _something_. In fact, only one other person has ever made me feel anything, and that was your mother. She renewed my faith in humanity. She made me see that not everyone was selfish. _You_ gave me back that feeling when I couldn't feel anything. When I had no heart, you made me feel like I did. With no heart, I was able to fall in love you, and nothing will ever change that. Not even death."

He saw the tears splash down Emma's cheeks. Finally she nodded. "Of course I'll marry you."

Graham stood up, and placed the ring on her finger. Looking into her eyes, he felt all the love he felt for her with a renewed force, as he pressed his lips to hers intensely, before pulling back. He placed his forehead against her, as his hand snaked out to lay against her flat stomach. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby. Do you understand how happy you've made me?" He smiled, before pulling her body against his and held her tightly.

* * *

Graham leaned up against his patrol car waiting for young Henry to get out of school. He told Emma he'd pick the boy up from school though he didn't tell her why nor did young Henry know any of this yet. He smiled when he saw Henry walk out of the school a huge grin on his face when he saw Graham. "Graham," he beamed, "what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, its just well, I thought my Mom was picking me up." Graham smiled as he peered at him, then ruffled his hair as he spoke. "I need your help with something, Henry." Henry crinkled his nose as he answered. "Is it about Operation Cobra? Cause I stopped doing that when everyone started remembering who they were." Graham once again smiled as he got into the car and waited for Henry to get into the passenger side. "No its not that-" he faltered. Henry got into the car and buckled his seat-belt as he looked at him pure curiosity written on his face. "What is it then?" Graham kept his eyes on the road as he spoke back. "I'm planning on asking your mother to marry me and I need your help in picking out the ring." Henry looked at him pure shock written all over his face "Wait, what!?"

Graham smiled at Henry's reaction as he pulled into Storybrooke only jewelry shop. Henry was still beaming as he got out of the car ."Really?" Graham smiled back as they both entered the shop. "Yes. Really." As if an afterthought, he looked at Henry questioningly. "Is this okay with you?" Henry couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he answered him. "Are you kidding me I've always wanted a dad. Who better to fill that role then you?" Graham smiled knowing he had thought of Henry as his own son even though he wasn't. "Do you think she'll say yes?" Graham pondered. Henry once again nodded his head "Of course she will, she loves you, and even though she never admitted it, she was miserable when you died." He answered wise beyond his years. He then grinned when he saw the perfect ring, one that could have been fitting for any of the fairytale characters in the land. "That one! Give her that one. Its perfect, she'll love it." he pointed as he spoke.

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

Emma's tears were those of joy now. He loved her and he loved their baby nothing would ever change that. She smiled at his question as her own hand rested on his. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." She looked at him sternly as she spoke. "Just for the record, there will be no overprotective hovering, I've been pregnant before, I can handle it. Oh and I will work for as long as I can." He grinned as he held her tightly in his arms. "We'll see about that, Princess." He said causing Emma to pull away as she pointed a finger at him. "I mean it, Graham." He smiled as he looked at her. "I don't doubt that, Emma." She glared at him. "Graham, I'll-" but before she could finish he kissed her firmly on the lips. "Never-mind." She giggled like a school girl, before kissing him back, then she admired her ring. He smiled as he noticed her actions. "Do you like it? Henry helped me pick it out." She beamed through fresh tears as she looked at him. "I love it." He flashed her a grin as he teased. "Wow. You are Pregnant." She smacked him. "Not funny, Graham." He mocked a pout. "Ow! Is that any way to treat the father of your unborn child?" He smiled at the sound of that. Emma glared at him as she answered him "When he's being an jerk, then yes." He sat back down again pulling her on his lap. "I'm sorry, baby." His hand remained on her stomach while he smiled. She sighed. "You're forgiven." She sat quietly for a brief moment then spoke again. "Do you think Henry will be okay with this?" She questioned worriedly before Graham could answer her, she had another thought "Oh God! Mary Margaret, I never told her what was wrong or where I was going." She stood back up willing for him to do the same.

Graham stood up and with a giggle said. "Well by all means, lets not keep your mother waiting, my princess." They rushed out the door and in no time at all reached Snow's apartment only to find the fair princess pacing the floor. Snow breathed a sigh of relief when the two walked through the door. "Emma, I'm so glad you're okay, I've been worried sick about you." Emma's eyes glistened with fresh tears as Mary hugged her tightly. "I'm Pregnant." She spoke bluntly. "I know." Came Snow's response, still holding her daughter tightly. Emma wiped a tear as she continued. "There's more." She flashed her ring as she said excitedly. "We're getting Married." With this Snow squealed first hugging Emma tightly, then moving onto Graham, clearly happy for them both.

* * *

Graham smiled as he pulled back from Snow's embrace. He couldn't believe that he had a family. For so many years he had been on his own, just him and his wolf brother, and now he had an entire family. A human family. One that he loved with every ounce of his being, and one he would give his life for.

Snow smile brightly at him. "I suppose a _welcome to the family_ is officially in order."

Graham pouted. "Well, I already assumed-"

Snow laughed. "Well of course we already thought of you as a member of the family, Graham. It's just now, official."

Graham smiled brightly, before pulling his fiancee into his side. A sudden thought hit him, and he paled slightly.

"Graham!? Are you okay?" He heard Emma cry out beside him. He watched as Snow pressed her arm against the side of his face, gauging his temperature, Graham assumed.

"Your—uh—father. I should have asked him for permission first—right? I mean—he's the king..."

Snow pressed a hand to Graham's arm. "Oh, don't you worry about James. He'll be thrilled, I promise." Her eyebrows raised in a manner that made Graham's body loosen up, and Emma chuckle.

Turning to the woman tucked against his side, Graham peered at her questionably. "When are we going to tell Henry?"

He heard Emma sigh. "I know he'll be fine with us getting married. He did help you pick out the ring after all. I'm just worried how he'll take the whole _big brother_ thing."

Graham nodded. That had been a worry of his as well. "We should tell him together."

He watched as Emma nodded, her lips pressed into a thin line. "We should tell him now. If he's the last to know-"

No further words were needed. He pulled Emma toward the stairs, and carefully led both of them up to the second floor of the apartment. Once up the stairs, they both stood outside of Emma's shared room with Henry. Taking a deep breath, Graham raised his hand and knocked lightly. After they were commanded inside the room, Graham pushed the door open and led his fiancee through the doorway.

"Graham! Mom!" Henry shouted, a smile pressed onto his lips as he flung his body into both of theirs.

With a grunt, Graham placed one arm around the young boy, as Emma proceeded to do the same.

"Henry, can your mother and I speak to you?" Graham asked, a questioning look on his face.

Henry scrutinized Graham's face for a moment, before nodding. "Sure."

Henry sat on his bed, while Graham and Emma sat on her's. Emma's mouth opened, but the words wouldn't come out. Graham took her hand in his. "Henry, remember how you helped me with that super secret mission?" Graham asked him, his eyebrow cocking slightly.

Henry smiled. "Of course!"

Graham smiled back. "Well, I asked your mother to marry me-"

"She said yes, right?" Henry asked, as he seeked out her hand, before smiling brightly. "You're going to be my dad!" Henry beamed at Graham.

Graham couldn't help smiling back at Henry and his enthusiasm. "There's more." Graham sighed, as he ran his free hand through his hair. "Have you ever thought of being a big brother?"

Henry eyed both Graham and Emma carefully for a moment. His finger tapping against his chin before his eyes lit up. "Wait. Are you saying that I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" Henry asked. Both of them nodded their heads, and watched as slowly a smile broke out on the young boy's face. "That...is...so...cool!" Henry finally said, before launching himself into Graham and Emma's arms. He pulled back, a worried expression on his face. "Wait—I didn't hurt the baby did I?"

Graham chuckled, as Emma shook her head. "Of course not, kid." Emma said, before wrapping her arms around Henry, and kissed his head.

"Good." Henry sighed, as he hugged Emma back. "I love you, mom-" He paused, before looking at Graham. "You too, dad."

Graham smiled brightly, and noticed the tears in Emma's eyes. "I love you too, Henry."

Hand in hand, they all walked back down the stairs. Graham swallowed thickly as James stared at him questioningly. Happy was not what Graham would call James' expression, as he sighed.

* * *

James burst into the apartment an angry look on his face. Since he and Snow as well as the rest of the fairytale characters got their memories back, they were close to Emma. It had been a long road, but she eventually forgave them and basked in the glory of having a family. It was for this reason, that she told him everything. So imagine the king's Surprise when the recently disgruntled queen stopped him in the super market asking him what became of Emma's pregnancy test. He sighed as he stood in the entry way, his baby girl was pregnant and he, himself wanted to kill a certain huntsman.

Snow looked at him, sensing his anger. She pouted as she spoke to him. "James, go easy on them. They're in love, remember how we were?" He frowned as he looked at her. "I didn't get you pregnant, Snow." He answered her. She gave him a look as she took his hand. "James, she has a son already, shes not a kid anymore and things here are different then it is in our world." She spoke softly. He sighed as he looked at her. "But shes my baby. I want to protect her." Snow sighed as she looked at him again. "But James, shes not. She's not a baby anymore. She's a full grown woman and you know as well as I do that you cant keep true love apart. A curse couldn't keep us apart and death couldn't keep them apart." James sighed knowing Snow was right but he didn't want to admit it. "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

James was all set to be angry maybe even give them both the third degree, but when he saw the look on Emma's face and the way Graham protectively and lovingly held her hand, smiling at her adoringly with love in his eyes, James couldn't stay angry. It was at that moment he realized he wasn't losing his daughter, he was gaining a son in law. Who better to join his family then the man that saved both His and Snow's lives. His eyes glistened with tears as he tried to mock anger but seeing the scared look in Grahams eyes he decided against it and beamed. "Come here you too." He offered as he embraced them both. Emma looked at him curiously as she spoke. "How did you even find out?" James looked at his daughter as he answered. "Regina told me." Graham rolled his eyes as he replied in a sarcastic manner. "Of Course." Emma stifled a chuckle but kept her focus on her father who smiled as he placed a hand on her stomach. "So its true?" Emma's eyes glistened as she nodded her head more happy then she ever thought she could be.

Henry rushed home from school. Usually either his mom or Graham would pick him up, sometimes he'd even go home with his grandma but lately he just didn't want to wait. Something inside him told him that his new baby sibling was a girl and despite not knowing her yet he wanted to. He smiled when he found his mom sitting on the couch. "Hi, Mom." He beamed as he sat down next to her. His hand resting on her stomach. "Hi, baby sister." He continued. Emma couldn't help but smile as she ruffled his hair. "Hi, Kid. You know it could be a boy." She replied. Henry smiled as he looked at her. "Nu uh, dad and I both think shes a girl, therefore that is what she is." He answered matter of factly. Emma couldn't help but giggle as she looked at him. "Well, you know either way, he or she cant hear you yet. He or she is no bigger then a peanut right now." He shrugged as he looked at her again then rubbed her belly as he read to her from his book. "Well, I don't care I'm reading to her anyway."

The three family members smiled as they anxiously awaited Dr. Whale's presence. Sure neither of the parents to-be trusted him, but seeing as he was the only one capable of ultra sounds and other modern day niceties he would have to do. Emma grinned as Whale placed the cold jelly on her stomach. She sensed the nervous yet also worried expression on Grahams face, and reached over to squeeze his hand as she spoke. "Its okay, honey. It doesn't hurt, it's just cold." She noticed the tears forming in his eyes when he spotted his unborn child on the screen. Its tiny heartbeat echoing in the room. Emma's own eyes glistened as he kissed her, but she laughed when Henry spoke. "This is so cool, mom." She smiled at him replying. "It kind of is, isn't it?" Henry looked from the screen to Whale as he questioned innocently. "Can you tell us the sex now?" It took everything in Emma not to burst out laughing but with a huge smile she was the one that answered him. "It's to soon to tell that, kid."

* * *

Emma groaned loudly, rolling her eyes. "For the last time. I—do—not-want-a-big-wedding." She said, dragging out each word, praying that would force it to settle in Graham's head.

"But, Emma-"

She pointed a finger at him. "No. I don't want a big lavish wedding, Graham."

"But, Princess Emma-"

Emma glared at him so intensely that Graham put up his hands in defense. "Okay, cut out the Princess Emma crap—I don't care if I technically am a princess, I don't want a big wedding. Something small, just our family and friends-" She paused, batting her eyelashes and using the same technique that had won Graham numerous arguments. "Please, honey."

"Not fair, Emma. You know I can't say no to that look!" Emma laughed as she realized that her current look was the reason they were expecting their first child before they were even married.

A wicked smile crossed her lips, as her eyebrow cocked seductively. "In that case then-" She started, as her face suddenly paled. Emma leapt off the couch and made a beeline for the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Graham stood up quickly, racing after her. His hand went to the door, and groaned when he found out that she had locked it. "Emma—honey." His face wrinkled as the sound of her retching emanated from behind the door. "Please. Let me in." He heard the toilet flush, before the faucet turned on. The door opened, as she washed out her mouth. "Why do you do that?" He asked, concern on his face.

Emma sighed, as she finished brushing her teeth, before looking toward him. "Because. It is bad enough that I have to witness that. There is no need for you to be scarred for life."

Graham sighed, as he pulled Emma into his arms. "It won't scar me, baby. I want to be there for you. For everything. Every single aspect. Even the not so pretty stuff."

Emma chuckled. "Oh, I promise. There is plenty of not so pretty stuff. Just wait until I'm in labor-" Emma pulled back from Graham's embrace. "Speaking of—If I call you horrible names...well, it's just natural, and remember that I don't mean it."

Graham nodded. "Got it. Now, about this big wedding that my princess deserves."

"Ugh!" Emma groaned out as she socked Graham in the arm. "No, no, no—and for good measure, NO!"

Graham feigned hurt. "Nice right hook, my love." He fought against the smile, as she rubbed the arm she had clobbered. "I guess if you don't want a big wedding, then we'll go with a small one."

"Thank you!" She squealed, as she pressed her lips to his. "Finally." She mumbled as she made her way back to the couch. It had been a few weeks since they had found out about their new addition and Emma was just starting to show. Just a tiny baby bump, but Emma had, one more than one occasion, found Graham's eyes glued to the tiny bump. His hand rarely left the small area that they're baby was growing in, and all of it made her love him even more than she thought was possible. "Now. Where to have it." Emma mumbled out. Her finger tapping against her chin as she thought of possible locations.

"Hey, Emma." Graham watched her head snap up to look at him.

"Yup?" She asked, popping her 'P.

He snickered for a moment, realizing that was something that Henry had inherited from her. "How did you find me—I mean-"

She held up a hand. "I know what you mean, honey." She smiled. "Wolfie—your wolf friend."

Graham smiled. "You named my wolf brother?" His eyebrow cocked, as she nodded. "Wolfie?"

She pouted. "I like it."

Graham sat down beside her, pulling her into her arms. "What do you think of having the wedding in the forest? I mean, we can decorate it however you want. It's just—I'd like to involve—_wolfie._"

Emma thought about it for a moment. Her eyes glazing over, and Graham knew that she was picturing it. She grinned. "I think that could be great." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Graham moaned against her mouth. "I love you so much, Emma."

Pressing her forehead against his, she opened her eyes to stare into his blue ones. "I love you too, Graham. So very much." She felt his hand press against her stomach again. This time, she pressed her hand against his, shutting her eyes and leaning against him. Emma never thought this level of happiness was obtainable for her, but now that she had it, she never wanted to let it go.

* * *

_**A/N: alright, so let us know what you thought of the first chapter! I'll be sharing the reviews with her as they come in, so go on now. Hit up that little boxed off area, and send in you're thoughts. **_


	2. The Joyous First Kick

_**A/N: Apologies for how long this took! It's been written for a while, but we've had a difficult time finding a beta reader. I want to thank our lovely beta reader Shopowner93. **_

* * *

It had been quite sometime and Emma's bump had grown quite considerably. Their doctors visits were more frequent now, so at this very moment she and Graham were at the hospital, lying on the bed, her hand lay protectively on her stomach. Graham's eyes never left it and held her free hand tightly. She pouted a little as he looked at her with a worried expression on his face. "What's wrong, Emma? Does something hurt? I knew we couldn't trust Whale. He probably-"

Emma cut him off before he could continue, squeezing his hand with a smile.

"Graham, its okay. Its not the baby, I just feel bad that Henry couldn't be here. I mean I know school is important but he wanted to see this so much," she replied with a shrug. Sure, there had been other ultra sounds and there would be more, but this one was special; this was where they would find out the sex. It was enough to bring both parents to tears.

Whale cued up the machine as he placed the jell on Emma's stomach. She could feel Graham's gentle squeeze as he stared at the monitor. It was hard to believe that their baby was already looking like a little person, even sucking its thumb as he continued to watch. He softly whispered. "Thank you."

They both knew what he really meant just by the look in his eyes. Whale looked at them as he then spoke. "You two are sure you want to know the sex?"

Both nodded their heads with a smile. Whale continued. "Well in that case it's a girl."

Emma couldn't keep her eyes off Graham, who couldn't keep his off the monitor. His eyes glistened with fresh tears. Sensing their need to be alone, Whale simply said. "I'll give you a moment to let that sink in."

With that he left the room. Graham smiled brightly at the idea of having his own little girl as he stuttered. "It's... it's a girl."

His hand reached for her belly. Emma placed hers on top of his and answered. "Yeah."

Her eyes shined with tears as she continued. "So, I guess we can pick out names now."

Graham smiled as he nodded triumphantly. "I have one."

Emma grinned as she looked at him "Oh? What did daddy come up with?"

He continued to grin as he looked at her. "Snow-after your mother."

She crinkled her nose at him, which caused him to pout. "What's wrong with Snow?"

"Uh, that may have worked in Fairytale Land, Graham, but not here. She would be made fun of," she chuckled a little more as she added, "Plus, Snow Humbert? Really!?"

He pouted which caused her to sigh. " Okay, compromise-we'll name her Mary Margaret, after my mom's name here."

Graham smiled as he looked at her then softly spoke to his daughter. "Mary. I like it. Hi, Mary, It's Daddy."

A bit later Emma was at the station staring at the computer screen.

"Honey, you know this world has strict rules about maternity leave," Graham said nonchalantly.

She gave him a look as she teased. "And since when have you ever known me to follow rules?"

He snickered before replying. "Good point." He looked at her sternly and added. "Okay, but no leaving this desk. I mean it, Emma. I'll be right over there, patrolling my office."

She snickered at his lame joke, then said, "But where's the fun in that?"

She watched as he turned his back heading towards his office. She found herself ogling his ass. She was still giggling as she placed her hand on her belly and spoke to her unborn daughter. "Daddy should let Mommy have a little more fun right, Mary Margaret?"

As if answering her, the baby within her kicked causing Emma to smile with tears falling from her eyes. "Graham! Graham, come quick."

Thinking the worst, he rushed over with fear in his eyes. "What? Is it the baby!?"

Emma reached for his hand placing it on her bump. "No. Well, yes, but...I mean, she kicked."

She looked down at her stomach and smiled through her tears. "Do it again, Mary. For Daddy." The child within her complied and kicked again causing Emma to beam. "Feel that? That's our baby girl. She's kicking."

* * *

Graham shook his head, as he slowly made his way back to his office. He knew better than to turn his back on Emma. She was just sneaky enough to try to slip out when his back was turned. Then again, she was getting just big enough that she couldn't quite make the quick getaways-at least not as quickly or quietly as she used to be able to do. Once he was in his office, he turned back toward the open, glass window and smiled at his fiancee. Her hands were clasped over her bulging stomach, her mouth moving as she spoke to their unborn child.

His heart swelled with more love than he thought any one person could love. Adjusting himself to sit down, he heard Emma call for him. His eyes growing wide, his feet slipped a little as he took off for the door to enter the bullpen.

"What? Is it the baby!?" his breathing was hitched, as he attempted to slow his heart rate.

Emma grinned at him, as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her growing bump. "No. Well, yes, but...I mean, she kicked." Graham watched as Emma stared down at her stomach, and smiled down at it. "Do it again, Mary. For Daddy."

Those words made Graham's heart soar to new heights. Suddenly, he felt Emma's stomach kick against his hand. Graham stared at Emma's belly—at their baby—his eyes glazed over, fresh tears pressed against his eyes, as his mouth stood agape.

"Feel that? That's our baby girl. She's kicking."

Graham swallowed past a lump in his throat, as he looked up at Emma. She was beaming with a huge smile on her face. With his free hand, he reached out and cupped her face. "Emma." His voice cracked, full of unbridled emotion. "Every great moment in my life involves you. You have made my life great, you have given me more than I ever expected to have, and I couldn't love you more for that if I tried."

He watched as Emma smiled through new tears. "You've made my life great too, Graham. I love you so much. You and our baby-" She closed her eyes, and smiled before continuing, "Henry, Snow, James. My whole family."

Graham smiled as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. It started off soft and tender, but Emma's raging hormones eventually made her deepen it. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, but just as he was starting to recipocate, a throat clearing caused them to break apart.

"Ugh. Gross." Henry made a distaste face, his nose wrinkled slightly. "So-now that I'm officially scarred for life—How was the doctor's appointment?"

Emma chuckled lightly, as she turned away from Graham to face her son. "It went fine."

"And?" Henry asked, a little impatient.

Graham beamed from behind Emma, his hands on her shoulders. "It's a girl."

"I knew it!" Henry squealed as he fist pumped the air. "A baby sister." He beamed, as he walked toward his mother, before dropping to his knees. His hands went to her stomach. "Hi, baby sister."

Graham cleared his throat. "What do you think of Mary Margaret?"

Henry's face held a deep confusion. "You mean, Grandma?"

Graham laughed, as Emma patted his hand. "For your sister's name? Snow seemed a little—not right for this world."

Henry smiled. "Mary Margaret." He nodded, before putting his hands back on Emma's stomach. "What do you think baby sister? Do you like that name?" Henry's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he stumbled backward, landing butt first on the floor. "Mom—is that—did you feel that?" he asked, a mixture of concern and confusion on his face.

Emma nodded, smiling. "Yes, Henry. She kicked. She was answering your question."

He grinned. "Oh that is so cool!" He put his hands back on Emma stomach, waiting for his sister to kick again.

Graham and Emma beamed happily as one of their children communicated with the other. Suddenly, Graham had an idea. Though, doing it the right way, the legal way, would involve someone less than trustworthy. He leaned in so that only Emma could hear him. "Emma. What would you say if I asked you if I could adopt Henry as my own son?"

He couldn't fully see her face, but the tears slipping down her cheek spoke volumes. "You would really want to do that?" She asked, still facing her son, but whispering so that only Graham could hear her.

"More than anything."

Emma smiled brightly. "Then I say—yes," she breathed out.

* * *

Emma knew that Snow would be home when they came home from the station and she also knew she was eager to find out the sex of her latest grandchild, so seeing her sitting on the couch eying the door waiting for the arrival was not all that surprising. Emma's own mind barely focused on Graham and Henry's conversation.

"Dad?" The young boy questioned eyeing the man he had come to know as his father as he continued. "Are we going to move out?" His eyes filled with curiosity.

"You know kid, I haven't really thought of that, but I guess we should eventually. I doubt your Grandma would want us all to live here, it's not exactly the castle," he offered with a shrug, then eyeing the young boy he asked. "Why?"

Henry shrugged and smiled as he thought his question through. "Well, if we do will you build me a new castle? Like the one my other mom tore down?"

Graham's eyes glistened with tears while answering his son, kneeling down to his level. "Henry, I will do everything in my power to make you happy." He ruffled Henry's hair and like a true father added. "Now, go upstairs and do your homework."

Henry grinned racing up the steps two at a time. "Hi, Grandma. Bye, Grandma," he spoke brushing passed her.

Snow grinned when she saw the three of them walk in. "There you are!" she exclaimed.

Yes, she knew they'd be late but she was eager, and it was her right as grandma. She giggled a little as Henry brushed passed her, then focused her attention on her daughter and her soon to be son-in-law "And, what are we having?" She questioned eagerly.

Emma spoke with so much excitement she was sure she was going to burst. "Its a girl!"

Mary smiled, but she could tell by the look on Emma and Graham's faces that there was more. Emma took her hand continuing. "So, we were thinking of naming her Mary Margaret, after you."

Graham smiled as he looked at his soon to be mother-in-law. "I wanted to name her Snow but Emma said that wasn't practical for this world."

Snows eyes had shined with tears as she spoke, "She's right, but still I'm honored that you're naming her after me." She pulled Emma into an embrace. "We'll buy her a crib, have Granny knit her a blanket. Maybe Ruby can make her something as well." She reached for Emma's stomach as she spoke. "Oh, little Mary. You're going to be the most spoiled little baby in all the land!" She smiled as she felt the baby kick, feeling nostalgic for when she herself was pregnant with Emma. Another kick moved her to tears.

Emma smiled as she spoke to her mother. "She's been doing that all day. Ever since she learned how to."

Snow beamed as she bonded with her grandchild. "You, little one, are a very special little girl. If it wasn't for your daddy, grandma wouldn't be here nor would your mommy, and Daddy would still be unhappy. Your Daddy saved us all."

Mr Gold looked up as the door to his pawnshop opened the bell on top jingling. "Well if it isn't the soon to be Mrs Humbert." Emma grinned at the thought then walked to the counter. "If you're here about your old crib, it will cost you."

She raised an eyebrow as she looked at him "No—I..I have a question. When he-after Graham." She could never get herself to say the words so she just continued. "When you gave me his jacket you knew that magic and my love for him would bring him back, that's why you insisted on my having it. Why didn't you just tell me?"

Gold shrugged flaunting his fairytale self just a little. "Cause, where's the fun in that, dearie?" He shrugged then added, "and even if I had would you have believed me?"

She sighed knowing he was right. "Fair enough. That's not why I'm here." Biting her lower lip she continued, "Graham wants to adopt Henry and since you helped me get him back from Regina-"

Gold eyed her as he finished her sentence "He thinks I can help him."

Emma nodded her head as she finished. "Yes, legally."

* * *

Graham sighed contently as Emma laid her head against his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her shoulder, while Henry sat at their feet laughing at something on the television. Graham had found he lost interest in the television shortly after it had been switched on. His eyes glanced from Emma's growing stomach, to the curly, blonde locks that were tickling his face.

"So-" Graham cleared his throat, afraid to wade into what, with Emma's constantly changing moods, could be considered dangerous territory. He watched as she lifted her head a little, prodding him to continue. "Henry brought up a good point earlier, and I figured that it was something we should talk about." Emma nodded, encouraging him to finish. Graham sighed. "He asked me if we were going to move out of your mother's place-"

Emma sat up as abruptly as her growing stomach would allow, and stared at him. "You want to move out? Leave Snow and James?" The hurt look on her face made Graham's stomach flop uncomfortably. "I understand where this is coming from, but even if we wanted to. There are no available places here in town."

Graham nodded. "Unless—do you know if Gold rented out my old apartment?"

Emma's face puckered slightly. "Uh—no. Just—no." She shook her head vehemently back and forth.

"What's wrong with my old apartment, Emma?" he asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Let me see, Graham. Aside from the fact that it's smaller than this place. The sheer fact that your old apartment used to be Regina and yours rendezvous-" Graham placed a hand over her mouth to keep her from continuing her speech. Without saying a word, he nodded toward Henry, who he knew was intently listening in on their conversation. Emma smacked his hand away, but kept her lips pursed.

"Okay, fine. A 'no' to my old apartment, but I can talk to Gold, see if he has anything available for us. I have an appointment to meet with him tomorrow anyway." Graham added, before nodding once again toward Henry.

Emma sighed, as tears filled her eyes. Graham was fairly certain that he'd never quite understand the roller coaster of emotions that ran through Emma. Always changing, and he never was quite ready for them and he never understood what he ever said to send her sprialling down a heated rant. Yet, he still loved to watch the emotions play across her beautiful face, watch as it changed from anger to sadness to happy. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Emma asked, as she resumed her previous position.

Graham sighed softly. "No. Tomorrow is Saturday. You should spend the day with Henry. In fact, I'll meet you guys as soon as I finish up at my appointment with Gold." He could feel Emma smiling. His mouth opened to say something else, when the door behind them opened with more force than the generally quiet family was used to.

"Okay, I know that you had an appointment today." James spoke, forgetting about the door he had opened, but forgot to close.

Emma sat up, as Graham craned his neck around. "Yes, we did." Graham answered. James stared at him expectantly. "It's a girl."

James' face cracked into a huge smile, before coming around the couch. "A beautiful, little girl. Wonderful," James said, his eyes conveying the love that was causing his heart to soar. He reached forward and pressed his hands to his daughter's stomach. "Have you picked out any names?" he asked nonchalantly, his eyes memerized by the growing baby inside his daughter's stomach.

"We actually decided." Emma answered this time. Her words caused James' head to snap up. "Mary Margaret, after mom."

James' face split into a smile as he continued to touch her stomach. "Mary Margaret," he sighed out the name. His eyes drifted closed. "How do you feel about that, Mary?" he asked. His eyes flew open as the taut skin beneath his hand moved harshly. "That feels familiar," he said softly, as tears glistened his eyes. "You were a kicker too." He smiled at Emma.

Graham walked into Mr. Gold's shop. He saw the man standing behind the counter, his hands placed on top. "Ah, right on time, Mr. Humbert." Gold smiled.

Graham continued forward, trying to not let the man intimidate him. "Are you going to be able to help us?"

Mr. Gold placed his hands together just in front of his mouth. "But of course, dearie."

Graham swallowed thickly. "And what will the price be, Gold?" he asked, his voice coming off more rough than he had intended.

Gold smiled. "Oh, this I shall do for free." Graham's eyebrow raised, as he eyed Gold carefully. "Let's just say, anything that puts Regina in her place is something that I can get on board with."

Graham nodded. "What do I need to do?"

Gold grinned brightly. "Oh, it is quite simple, dearie. Just sign on the dotted line."

Graham's mouth gaped for a moment. "That's it?"

Gold nodded. "At least on your end. I'll take care of the rest. No worries there."

Graham nodded, as he grabbed the pen that Gold held out to him and jotted down his name. Turning back toward the door, Graham sighed before turning back. "Oh, one last thing." He watched Gold nod his head. "Do you have any available houses for a family with two children?"

Gold grinned. "Of course. I will gather some information for you, Mr. Humbert."

Graham tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. "Thanks." With that, he turned around and walked out the shop. It was time for him to spend the day with his son and soon-to-be wife.

* * *

Emma held Henry's hand as they walked to where his castle used to be. She smiled slightly at a memory of the not so distance past before she broke the curse. At the time she didn't believe his stories at all but now, well things were different, happier. She smiled at her son as she spoke. "Do you ever miss your castle?"

He shrugged. "I used to, but now I'm so much happier." He nudged her as he added, "you know why?" She shook her head as she slowly maneuvered herself to a seated position on the sand. He answered his own question with a huge grin on his face. "You're silly. I have my mom, my dad and a baby sister." He smiled again as he laid his hand on his mothers bump, speaking as he did so. "I'm gonna teach you everything I know, Mary. Starting with our mom and dad." He continued to smile as she kicked.

Emma smiled as she looked down at her 10 year old. "Do you ever miss her?" She questioned.

"Who? Regina? Sometimes. I mean-I know she loved me but there was always something missing. You. What's with all the questions Mom?" He said with a slight laugh.

She shrugged and and answered. "Just making sure you're really happy, kid. We sprung so much on you. It's a lot for a 10 year old to take."

He hugged her as he said ."Mom, right now I'm happier than I ever thought was possible." He beamed then took his book out of his back pack, laying down on Emma's stomach he began to read. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess named Snow White. Some even said she was the fairest of them all."

When Graham had caught up with his family, he couldn't help but smile, watching from a far off distance. Henry had positioned himself so that he was lying on the sand, his head facing Emma's stomach as he read to his unborn sister. Graham's eyes welled with tears, realizing Henry chose to start with his story first. He never realized how much he meant to him until then, the notion moved him realizing now Henry was legally his. He finally got his bearings and walked over to Emma kissing the top of her head. She slowly attempted to get up again but he gave her a look as he spoke. "Don't try to get up, Emma." He kissed her again then sat down next to her.

She smiled eying him. "How did it go?" Emma questioned.

He smiled simply mesmerized by his family. "All taken care of."

Her eyes welled with tears. "Really?"

He nodded. "We should tell him." Graham declared causing Henry to stop reading.

"Tell me what?" Henry questioned.

Graham smiled as he looked at him. "We'll tell you later." The truth was he wanted to tell him on the wedding day, he knew in doing so it would make the day more special. To change the subject he looked at the two again. "So, Mr. Gold told me there are a few houses for sale, he gave me a few brochures." He smiled handing one to Emma. "I like this one the most. It's near the station, has a backyard perfect for our family and it leads to the Forest so that my wolf guardian can come visit." He watched as Emma's eyes glossed over. "We can look at it whenever you're ready." It was clear Emma was overwhelmed. She sighed and laid her head on Graham's shoulder. They'd discuss the house later right now she just wanted to be with her family.


	3. The Joyous Days Of Showers & Weddings

_**A/N: Again...thanks to our fabulous beta, Shopowner93, and a shout-out to my writing partner! **_

* * *

Graham grinned brightly as he peered out at the sea of people that had been pouring into Snow's small apartment since earlier on in the day. He turned back toward the bedroom, and peered at Emma. "I can't believe you won't let me attend our baby's shower." Graham's lips puckered out in a very convincing pout.

Emma placed a hand on his chest, and pressed her lips against his. Her growing stomach forced them to get more creative in finding ways to kiss when standing up. Hugs were nearly out of the equation, unless they were of the awkward kind. "Oh, don't be a baby. Baby showers are a girl thing. By all means, if you really want to come-"

Graham grinned. "I thought you'd never ask!" He moved forward, wrapping his arms around her waist as best as he could, before spinning her around.

"Oh, good grief!" Emma rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the chuckle that bubbled out of her mouth. "Was all of this really necessary? Couldn't you have just said you wanted to come?" Emma eyed Graham carefully while she waited for his answer.

"Well, obviously I could have. It's just-" he placed a finger against his chin, looking deep in thought, before finishing, "more fun this way." He smirked at her.

"Always the smart-ass." Emma sighed, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"If I wasn't a smart-ass you wouldn't know what to do!" Graham called after her, as she left the bedroom, and descended the stairs.

"Yeah, uh huh. Whatever." Emma called over her shoulder, before entering the living room. Quickly, she was enveloped by the hugs of friends of her parents. Some of them she knew, some she didn't.

"Oh, gosh! You really are glowing, Emma." Ruby called out, as she wrapped her arms around Emma.

Emma smiled brightly. Ruby was one of her mother's friends that Emma saw as her own. "Thanks, Ruby."

"So. Mary Margaret?" Ruby asked, her eyebrows raised slightly.

Emma grinned, her arm thrown around the brunette's shoulders. "Snow, really just didn't fit. You know?"

"Oh, yeah. I get that. Only you're mother could pull that one off convincingly." Ruby nodded.

Graham watched his fiancee walk off with one of her best friends, and smiled. In just a few days Emma would officially be his wife, and Graham couldn't wait. His arms crossed over his chest, when he felt someone bump against his shoulder.

"Hey, August." Graham grumbled. Though neither of them were particularly good friends, he did have a certain respect for the man. If only for Emma's sake.

"Just wanted to congratulate you. You know, face-to-face, man-to-man. Whichever." August extended his hand. Graham eyed it for a moment before shaking it.

"Thanks."

August nodded. "You're a lucky man, Graham Humbert. Emma is a special woman."

Graham smiled brightly. "Don't I know it."

August laughed heartily, before patting Graham's shoulder. "I think we're gonna be great friends." August shook his head, before walking off toward another group of people.

Perhaps Graham had been wrong. August didn't seem like such a bad guy after all, and he never did see the man trying to make any moves on his fiancee. He'd have to give August another shot, perhaps after the wedding. Graham, smiled as Emma beckoned him over.

* * *

Emma sat on the couch surrounded by her gifts so far they were the more practical things that any expectant mother would need, but she was still a bit overwhelmed. Mainly due to the fact that with Henry she was a scared teenager who had only herself to rely on, now she had so much more. When the last gift had been opened she beamed with joy, her little girl had already been the most spoiled baby in all of Storybrooke, Maine and Emma was overjoyed with the love she was feeling. Just as her mother had been ready to cut the cake for the party guests Granny spoke up "I have one more gift for you, Emma. Something Ruby and I have been working on since we learned you were pregnant." Emma eyed them as she felt Graham wrap his arm around her waist, Granny handed them the hand made blanket. "We made one for you, so we figured why not for your baby." She continued. Emma's eyes welled with tears as she fingered the embroidered blanket that was almost identical to her own, The only real difference was the name and the fact that it had a tiny paw print on it.

"It's, beautiful." She spoke as she wiped a tear. Graham grinned as he felt his baby girl kick beneath his hand.

"I think she likes it to." He declared with a smile.

After the shower ended and Graham had left for work, Emma began to pace the floor to say she was panicking was an understatement. Snow noticed the action and questioned her daughter nervously "Emma, are you okay?"

Emma sighed, nervously chewing her finger nail, snapping at her mother. "Well lets see my wedding is less then a week away and I haven't found a dress that I like that will fit this body. I need my nails done and, I need shoes to match the dress I don't have. So no, Mary, I am not fine!"

Mary chuckled a little as she looked back at her. "Not to worry, Emma. Your mother is here to rescue you. Lets go shopping." She took her by the hand and led her out the door. "I will help you find the perfect dress."

In no time at all they reached the local dress shop, Emma sighed as she perused through the rack. "I don't like any of these." She was about to say, until she saw it. Not only did it suit her personality to a "T" but it would fit her as well.

"You were saying?" Snow chuckled as she watched Emma admire the dress.

She tried it on and stared at herself in the mirror. Emma swayed back and forth, from one foot to the other. The dress laid just above the ankles, the perfect length for a wedding in the woods. The thought made a smile cross her lips as she took in the rest of the dress. Emma had never really ever seen herself as the _marrying_ type, but she had always imagined that she would wear a strapless dress. Though, this dress technically wasn't strapless, it was as close as she could get out of fear of having an accident. That is not something you want your ten-year-old son to see. The straps were conjoined by small flowering bow on her right shoulder. The left strap clung closely to her neck, a little more than she might would have liked, but it was something she could deal with. The right strap went directly over her right shoulder, causing the dress to look at least halfway strapless. It was _perfect_. There were no other words to describe the dress that clung to her just so.

"Oh, Emma. You look beautiful." Snow said kissing her daughter's forehead. "Just like the princess you are."

Emma sighed as she laid her hand on her stomach. "Yeah. A very pregnant princess."

Snow leaned in, whispering as she spoke. "That makes you even more beautiful." The day had been finished with all the last minute things done right down to Emma's nails being done. Now all Emma wanted to do was go home and rest.

Later that evening as she told Graham of her outing and listened to Henry speak of his day she had felt immense pain in her stomach. She knew it wasn't labor not the real kind anyway, because she remembered it from Henry. She sighed ignoring it as best she could. Not fooled at all Graham gave Emma a worried expression. "Emma, honey, are you alright?" He questioned.

She sighed as she answered him. "Yeah, I'm fine its just-Oh-" She frowned feeling another false labor pain causing Graham to rush to her side.

"You're in labor, we need to get you to the hospital!" He panicked attempting to help her up as he spoke.

She reached for his hand as she attempted to calm him down. "Graham, relax,we're not due for another few months. This is false labor. While-OW-slightly painful it's nowhere as painful as actual labor. This will pass, I promise." She simply spoke, sighing through the pain.

Emma placed a firm hand on her stomach with her eyes closed. She could practically feel Graham's eyes staring straight at her. With her free hand, Emma clutched Graham's and gave it a reassuring squeeze before placing it on her belly. With a content sigh, Emma felt the pain start to subside, and slowly her breathing evened out as she fell asleep.

* * *

Graham stood in front of the mirror, his hands were shaking lightly as he attempted, for the third time, to tie the bow-tie hanging around his neck. "Well, this is just not working." He groaned out to no one in particular. He had arrived at the small cabin in the woods only twenty minutes earlier. A certain, ten-year-old boy had shut off his alarm so that his dad could sleep in. Graham had faked being upset, until Henry pouted and looked generally bothered by Graham's attitude.

"Need some help?" Graham heard behind him. Turning slightly, Graham smiled sheepishly.

"I would appreciate that. These things-" Graham paused motioning toward his slightly trembling hands, "are practically useless when they don't hold still."

James smiled wryly at Graham before stepping forward. "These things are tricky anyway." James spoke, as his attention was focused on the task at hand. After a couple of skilled maneuvers James patted Graham's shoulder. "There. All done."

Graham turned slightly, taking in the finished look in the mirror. Finding a suit in Storybrooke had been a miracle in itself, but finding one in his size was downright unbelievable. The black suit jacket hung loosely from his shoulders, awaiting Graham to button it up to finish the ensemble. The white dress shirt was worn, with slight tears in the fabric, that the jacket would hide fine. The black suit pants were a little tighter than Graham was used to but from the look that Emma had given him when he had tried them on, they fit him perfectly fine. Grabbing the edges of the jacket, Graham pulled it close, quickly buttoning it up.

"So, how is the groom feeling?" James finally asked.

Graham had almost forgotten that Emma's father was still standing behind him. Once he was satisfied with the overall look of his clothing, he turned toward his soon-to-be father-in-law. "A little nervous-" Graham immediately clamped down on his tongue before he could say anything else.

The look on his face caused James to laugh. "Nervousness is completely normal, Graham. You're making a lifetime commitment, and for someone not used to committing to humans it can be a bit of a scary prospect."

Graham smiled. "I'm not having doubts, if that's what you're saying. Marrying Emma is all I want. Being a family with her, Henry, and Mary. It's all I want. I'm more afraid of Emma. How she is feeling. I know that she loves me, but Emma has commitment fears. I mean, to be fair, I knew that when I asked her to marry me. I guess-" Graham sighed, frustrated that his words weren't coming out right.

James patted his shoulder. "You're afraid that she will get fed up or angry, and that she'll leave you."

Graham nodded. "I haven't told Emma, but I've dreamt about it. It scares me so badly because I don't think I can live without her. She is my life. Her and our baby—and Henry. I love them all so much, and it's all I can do to not break down sometimes when she gets that _deer in the headlights_ look she gets sometimes."

James thought for a moment, his index finger tapped against his pursed lips. "What you're feeling is natural, Graham. Especially in accordance with Emma. She's a tough nut to crack sometimes, especially now with those pregnancy hormones. Running is in her genes; it's her way of dealing. It's been her default defense mechanism, and it's not something that will be easy for her to overcome." James paused, placing a hand up to stop Graham from speaking.

"That doesn't mean that she will ever try to run away from you or your life together. It has taken her time, but Emma has changed quite a bit from the angry person she was when she stormed into Storybrooke. She is much more calm, and has gotten better at sharing her feelings. Emma has even been better at dealing with her emotions, which is all any of us can ask for. She was such an emotionally stunted person for so long. Snow and I personally blame ourselves for that, and it's something that we have to forgive ourselves for, but it will take time. Just know that Emma loves you with all of her heart, and she is proving that by marrying you today."

Graham smiled. "Thank you, James."

James tilted his head slightly. "You are welcome, son."

Emma groaned as Snow finished buttoning the back of her dress. "God! I look like a blimp." Emma whined. "Why in the world didn't we do this before I was the size of a house?"

Snow chuckled, before patting Emma's back. "Emma, darling, you look beautiful. You're glowing and radiate. It's not like your pregnancy is a secret. No one is going to be shocked with you walking down the aisle like this."

Emma frowned. "Your pep talk isn't helping."

"I'm sorry." Snow sniggered slightly. "I just think that you're being a little over-dramatic."

Emma's eyebrow shot up. "Over-dramatic? Really? Have you seen me, mom?" Emma's mouth clamped shut. It wasn't that she wasn't accepting that Snow was her mother, it was more the fact that she hadn't uttered that particular word just yet. She could feel her cheeks blush slightly.

Snow just smiled softly, before enveloping Emma in an awkward hug. "I love you, so much, Emma. You look beautiful, don't doubt that."

The door behind Emma creaked open. "Oh, wow." James sighed. "You look amazing."

"Until I turn around." Emma mumbled against her mother's shoulder. Emma felt James hands on her shoulders, as he turned her around.

"Nope. Still beautiful. In fact, you're even more dazzling from the front, my darling daughter."

Emma shook her head. "Yeah, it's not that comforting that my parents think I'm beautiful. Can we have a complete stranger say that?"

James laughed heartily, the sound reverberated through-out Emma's body. "You look fine, Emma. Besides, it's time."

Emma glanced at the clock, before turning her wide-eyed stare onto her mother. "My hair? My make-up. Oh God." Emma's breathing grew more rapid.

Snow's hands grasped Emma's face tightly. "Breathe, honey. Everything is fine. Everything is ready. All you have to do is walk down that aisle and marry the man you love."

Emma nodded, before hugging Snow tightly. "I'm scared."

Snow smiled, before whispering back to Emma. "You'll do fine, honey. I know you will."

Emma pulled back, and smiled softly at her mother, before taking her father's hand. "We'll see you out there." James called as he looped his arm with Emma's and led her from the room.

The walk to the edge of the woods didn't take long. Emma, however, was glad that her dress was just short enough to stop at the top of her ankles. She didn't want the beautiful white dress to get tarnished from the dirt and mud on the ground. They stopped at the cusp of the aisle-way that Ruby had decorated, and smiled. It was lined with loosely hung lights that were twinkling white light. At the head of the aisle stood a small canopy, that Graham, Henry, and Ruby were currently standing under. Lined down the middle of the aisle was white, lacy linen. Emma couldn't believe how beautiful it all looked. As she and James started their trudge down the aisle-way, Emma noticed a furry body standing just behind Henry and smiled.

A few more steps, and Graham met them at the end of the aisle. He shook James' hand, before grabbing a hold of Emma's. He led her to their spot under the canopy, and smiled. She mouthed, _Wolfie_, and he nodded. With their hands intertwined, they turned their attention to Granny, who had gotten herself ordained specifically for this occasion.

She spoke softly, a smile on her face. "Graham and Emma have requested to read their own vows. Graham, if you'd like to start."

Graham nodded, before taking a deep breath. At that moment he was sincerely happy that he had thought to write down his vows. As romantic as it would have been for him to fully remember his vows, as he had for the past week, Graham knew that as soon as the moment came the words would slip from his grasp and he'd be left a sputtering mess. Slipping the small slip of paper from the pocket on his jacket, he looked Emma in the eye. "Emma Swan. You are the single, most amazing person that I have ever had the luxury of meeting. From that first night, when you sauntered into town in your beat-up Volkswagen and dropped Henry off, I knew there was something inherently special about you. While you were closed off, and at sometimes hostile, I knew that there was a kindness inside of you. After I got my memory back-" Emma flinched visibly, and Graham knew this part of his vows would be hard for both of them. "After I remember who I was, I realized that there was no way that you weren't special. The child of Snow White would always be a special person, and suddenly Henry's words came flooding back to me. He told me that we had a special connection because I spared your mother's life, and he was right. What we have is so special, not because of how deep our love is, but because we are capable of loving. You were a broken mess when I found you and I was a man incapable of feeling anything. Together, we were able to mend each other. For that, Emma Swan, I will always love you."

Emma felt tears slip down her eyes, and found herself thankful that Snow had decided against using mascara. _Just in case_, had been the words Snow had used, but Emma knew that her mother knew that tears would be involved.

"Emma. It's your turn." Granny finally said.

Emma smiled through her tears. Though she hadn't actually written down her words, Emma knew that the right words would come to her in the moment. Clearing her throat, she spoke. "Graham Humbert. You are the most amazing man I've ever met-" Feeling that moment was too overly emotional, Emma turned slightly, eying her father. "Sorry, James." She said, as chuckling filled the open, crisp air. Turning back toward Graham, she smiled. "You were one of the first in town to welcome me with open arms. And by welcome me, I mean, arrest me—twice." He smiled, sheepishly at her. "You were there for me pretty much from day one, when you suggested that I stay the night at Granny's. You've always had my back, and because of that it made it easy for me to fall in love with you. Even if I was stubborn and tried everything in my power to deny it. You weaseled your way into my heart, and every single day I am thankful that you chiseled away my walls and nestled yourself inside my heart."

Graham used his free hand to wipe at a stray tear, before turning his attention back to Granny. "It's now time for the rings." Graham turned toward Henry, while Emma turned toward Ruby. Graham quickly slipped Emma's ring on her finger, smiling as he did so. Emma followed suit by slipping Graham's ring on his finger. "By the power invested in me, I know pronounce you, man and wife. Graham, you may kiss your bride."

Graham smiled brightly before pulling Emma as close to his body as he could. His lips devouring hers in a sensually, soft kiss. Emma sighed against his lips, which caused Graham to smile again. Pulling away from each other, with their hands still clasped together, Graham and Emma turned toward their family and friends. Granny stood behind them. "Now introducing, Mr. and Mrs. Graham Humbert." With that, Graham and Emma walked back down the aisle, while everyone clapped. Emma caught her mother swiping at some stray tears. Her father stood beside Snow, his hand on her shoulder as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

* * *

After the numerous amount of pictures taken Emma and Graham's horse drawn carriage dropped them off in front of Granny's Diner. She smiled a little thinking of a few memories they had at that very location and somehow knowing there would be many more. The carriage stopped and Emma's new husband stepped out first then grinned kissing her hand. "Milady." He beamed as he helped his pregnant bride down.

She herself blinked back a few tears as she spoke. "I feel like I'm living a fairytale." Giggling at her blunder they held hands entering the bed and breakfast, he whispered in her ear. "Princess Emma, I promise to make everyday a dream come true."

Emma drew in a breath when she noticed Granny's transformation especially for their day. The forest theme not lost on the decor. She beamed as her wolf-in-law made its way towards her. Granny grinned as she hugged her as best she could. "Ordinarily, I don't welcome wolves but I had to make an exception for this one." she spoke ruffling its fur. The fact of the matter was the red eyed wolf was not vicious like Red. It had a kind heart and unless harming Graham or his family would not harm a living soul.

Emma smiled looking back at Granny. "This place looks great."

Granny then turned towards Ruby as she spoke. "I can't take all the credit. Red did all work." Red blushed at her words but had been pleased with the happy look on the bride and grooms faces.

As Emma pet the wolf she looked at Graham with a smile. "So, I suppose Wolfie is my brother-in-law." she offered knowing this to be fact she shrugged. "You know, that's kind of cool. Not every girl is related to a wolf by marriage. What's even cooler is he's Uncle Wolfie to our kids."

Graham's heart raced rapidly and he couldn't stop grinning at her words, his previous worries seemingly just vanishing. All his life all he ever had was the wolves. He was never happy, not even with Regina but in one magical instant his life changed forever. He smiled at the notion, by choosing to free Snow allowing Snow to find Charming they made Emma who became the love of his life. He created his own destiny, and now had a beautiful wife a son and sooner then they'd know a beautiful baby girl. Yes, he decided everything he'd done in his life was worth it, if only to get to this moment in time.

Young Henry smiled as he made his way to his mom, the look of sheer happiness on her face spoke volumes to him. He smiled as he sat down next to them. Emma reached for Graham's hand squeezing it tightly knowing this was the moment they'd both been waiting for. "Henry-" Emma began, causing the 10 year old to raise an eyebrow. She rarely ever called him by his name unless it was serious.

He put his fork filled with cake, down as he gave her his full attention. "Yeah, Mom?"

She gulped as she looked at Graham. "There's something we need to tell you." Henry thought for a moment wondering what else they could spring on him, but definitely was not prepared for what he was about to hear. Emma continued. "Today was just as much for you as it was for me. I didn't just gain a husband, you gained a dad."

Henry smiled as he looked at Graham. "I know that. I always thought of him that way, even when he was with her. He was the one always there for me but well today made it official because he married you."

Graham smiled at his words then spoke himself. "No, Henry. What your mother meant was I legally adopted you." It was all the young boy needed to hear as he engulfed his new dad in his arms.


	4. The Joyous Occasion That Is Labor

Graham grinned as Henry started to paint in the corner. The light pink color was soft, and easy on the eyes. Both Graham and Emma decided that they didn't want a bright color for Mary's nursery. It had only been a week since they had leased and moved into the house that Graham had shown to Emma and Henry, but it was certainly feeling more at home. Emma had practically begged Graham to let her help paint, but he had been firm in his decision.

"Wow, that is prettier than I thought it would be. I mean, pink is a girl's color—whatever. I just am not a big fan of the color, but this I like." Emma smiled, her hands cradling her stomach.

Graham smiled as he waltzed over toward his wife. He kissed her cheek, before turning to face the room. His arms crossed over his chest, he grinned. "Henry, we did a good job."

Henry grinned at Graham. "We did, didn't we, dad?"

Graham beamed at Henry. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had a son, and in a matter of days would have a little baby girl. "Yes, sir." Graham mocked saluted Henry, before ruffling his hair. Henry leaned in against Graham's leg, as Graham put an arm around his shoulder. They stood in silence for a few moments before a loud yawn ripped itself from Henry's mouth. Graham looked out the window, before eying the clock on the wall. "I think it's bedtime." Henry simply nodded, before rushing off toward his own bedroom.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth." Emma called after him.

"Yes, mom!" Henry called back, and Emma could practically hear the smile on the kid's face.

Emma looked up at her husband, and smiled as he rubbed at his eyes. They were red-rimmed from lack of sleep, much like her own. Mary hadn't been very accommodating at night, and when Emma couldn't get comfortable enough to fall asleep, Graham would get up with her. "I think it's someone else's bedtime too." Emma playfully elbowed Graham's side.

He smiled tiredly at her. "I still have to finish the crib."

Emma shook her head. "It can wait until tomorrow. For now, let's sleep. Mary's calm right now, maybe I can trick her into letting me sleep."

Graham nodded, starting to feel the exhaustion in his body. "Okay, but if she gives you trouble wake me up."

Emma shook her head, before grabbing his hand and walking toward their bedroom. "I can sit up by myself. You need sleep, honey. Especially once I have her, because I will be catching up on some much needed rest."

Graham smiled. "Yes, babe." He peeled his t-shirt and jeans off before climbing into bed. He waited until Emma settled in next to him, before putting his arm around her and pulling her in close to his body. "I love you, Emma." He kissed her head before shutting his eyes.

"Love you too, Graham." She said as she nestled in closer to his body and shutting her eyes.

Graham jerked awake. Something was wrong, he could feel it. Once he was awake he heard moaning next to him. "Emma?" he said softly, before turning on the light. Her eyes were open and wide as she moaned out again. "Is it the baby? Emma?" He was getting worried. He moved to get up.

"She's coming! Mary's coming." Emma forced out before clenching her teeth closed as another pain rippled through her body.

Graham nodded, as he stood up. Pulling on his jeans and t-shirt from earlier, he walked around and helped Emma out of bed. "I'm going to go get Henry up. Go on and call Dr. Whale."

Emma glared at Graham, but nodded. "Easier—said—than-done." She gasped out through the pain. Graham moved from one foot to another, as if he was trying to decide whether to leave her or not. Emma glared again. "Go get Henry!" She yelled.

Yelping, Graham turned around and left the room. He practically ran down the hallway, before coming to a stop in front of Henry's door. He threw it open before walking up to Henry's bed. "Henry," he said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"Dad? Is everything okay?" he asked, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Your mom is in labor. The baby's coming."

Henry's eyes widened slightly. "Is she okay? What do we do?" he looked around, before landing on Graham's eyes.

"Your mom is going to be fine. We just need to get ready to take her to the hospital."Graham's voice was calmer than he thought was even possible at this moment.

Henry nodded as he climbed out of bed and pulled on his sneakers. He didn't even bother changing out of his pajamas. Graham followed Henry back down the hallway, and stopped at the bedroom to help Emma up.

"Dr. Whale is on his way. I called my mom too. She said that she'd meet us at the hospital." Graham nodded as he grabbed the bag that Emma had packed for the hospital and the keys before following his family out the door.

* * *

Fifteen minutes seemed like an eternity by the time they reached the hospital. Emma glared at Graham as he made his way to her with a wheelchair.

"Seriously, Graham, I don't need-" she was going to finish her sentence when another contraction ripped through her body, this one being so much more intense then the last one, without further thought she plopped herself into the wheel chair that would take them to their room.

Graham held her hand, not caring that she held it so tightly he was sure she was cutting off her circulation. "It's okay. Just focus on your breathing. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere," he spoke while gazing into her eyes.

She tried to remember everything they learned in their birthing class but the pain was just too much for her to take so she closed her eyes while chewing on her lower lip.

"Oh. My. God! You're never touching me again, you heartless bastard!" She screamed at him momentarily forgetting who exactly she was talking to.

The words were not lost on Graham, as he flinched before realizing that it was the pain talking and tried his best to calm her down. "It's okay, baby. I love you. I won't ever leave you ever again. Just keep breathing, beautiful."

She gave him a look as she lashed out again. "You did this to me! I hate you!"

He rubbed her back and did his best to make her comfortable. It seemed to be working, as her lashing out seemed to have ceased. Instead, she began to do something quite uncharacteristic for Emma Swan. She began to whine. "Make it stop, baby. Please, just make it stop."

Graham was at a loss, never seeing Emma like this before. A part of him was slightly worried but as he gazed into her eyes he knew exactly what he needed to do. "Remember when we first met?"

Emma nodded her head. "I wanted you then," she answered.

Graham grinned widely. "I would have let you," he winked, before continuing. "I arrested you to keep you here all along," he admitted, realizing that his plan had worked. Emma had forgotten her pain for the time being.

Time seemed to move slowly, it didn't matter that eight hours had come and gone. Snow had been in once or twice, she had wanted to stay and help Emma. However, when Emma's language started to get colorful again, Graham has insisted that Snow sit with Henry. He hadn't been lying when he told her that Henry was a nervous wreck. Even Snow knew he hadn't been lying. After a few minutes, Snow had nodded and left the roomd.

Emma's contractions had started to get closer and more intense. She reached for Graham's hand once again she screamed. "Oh my God! I really hate you!"

He moved her hair away from her eyes as he spoke. "I know. I'm an ass. Just keep breathing."

She frowned, and then yelped through yet another contraction. Graham knew that Emma wanted to do this naturally but he couldn't stand seeing her in so much pain. He sighed as he looked over at Dr. Whale. "Can't you give her something for the pain?"

Dr. Whale merely examined Emma's progress. Shaking his head, he looked back at Graham. "I'm afraid not."

It took everything in Graham's power to not deck him. "Why not!?" Graham growled.

Whale chuckled a little as he answered the angry father-to-be. "Because, Emma is fully dilated and the baby is crowning," he looked up at Emma."I'm gonna need you to push now."

Emma sighed as she tried to do what was expected of her. Memories of her having Henry came flashing back. Ironically, they told her it would be easier the second time around yet somehow it wasn't. She reached for Graham's hand not caring that she was cutting off his circulation, she frowned as she looked into his blue eyes. "I can't do this. Not without the drugs."

He kissed her hand as he softly spoke to her. "Yes, you can, Emma. You're the strongest person I know. You saved us all from a curse, you saved me, and you slayed a dragon with your father's sword. This should be a piece of cake for you."

She pushed still holding his hand tightly causing him to flinch again. He smiled as more of their little girl emerged. Tears streamed down her face as she flinched through the immense pain she was feeling. She yelped, before squeezing his hand tighter. He kissed her hand again.

"You can do this Emma, for our baby. I love you. I love you so much. You're doing so well. She's almost here," he spoke his voice filled with utmost pride for his wife and child.

One last push and a tiny cry emanated the air. Whale allowed Graham to cut the cord. Once she was cleaned up, Whale handed Mary off to her proud papa.

Graham couldn't take his eyes off his beautiful little girl. He held her gently in his arms then kissed her tiny head as he spoke, "Hi, Princess, its daddy." A lump formed in the back of his throat when he realized he was someone's Dad.

He looked at Emma, and whispered as he slowly walked over to her. "She's beautiful. She looks like you."

He smiled, first kissing his newborn daughter and then kissing his beautiful wife. Emma sighed as Graham placed baby Mary in her arms. "No, those curls, that is all you-and those pouty little lips," she whispered kissing her daughters tiny hands. She beamed as she stared into Mary's eyes that matched her fathers. "And she has your big blue eyes." she spoke, then reached up to kiss him. "I love you Graham. I love you so much."

* * *

Graham walked slowly from Emma's room and quickly found his family sitting in the waiting room. Snow, James, and Henry jumped up when they saw him walking toward them, and smiled. He sighed, before returning their smile. "She is so beautiful."

Henry rushed forward, engulfing Graham in a tight hug. "Can I see her?" Henry's voice came out muffled with his face pressed against Graham's stomach.

Graham ruffled Henry's hair. "Of course, Henry-" Graham paused and eyed the waiting room full of people. "Whale has insisted that only family can come back to the room." Everyone's faces dropped slightly. Graham smiled softly. "We'll be taking Mary home in a couple of days, and you all will be welcome to come visit both, Emma and Mary."

Graham watched as Ruby and Granny stood up first. Smiling softly, they shook his hand and congratulated him. The remainder of their friends followed suit, including August, Ashley, and her husband, Sean. Graham thanked all of them, before showing his in-laws and son to Emma's room. As they came to the door Graham stopped them. "Mary and Emma were both asleep when I left the room."

They all shook their heads, waiting for him to push the door open. Smiles plastered on their faces as they entered the room. Emma was awake, a content smile on her face as she held Mary against her chest.

"Hi," she said softly, when she looked up at her parents. Looking at Henry, she waved him over.

Grinning, he rushed over as quickly as he could before carefully climbing onto the bed. "Hi, Mary." Henry said softly as he peered at his baby sister's face. His nose wrinkled slightly. "She's all wrinkly."

Everyone chuckled lightly, as Snow carefully plodded forward, peering over her grandson's shoulder to take in her granddaughter's face. "Emma. She is beautiful."

Emma smiled softly. "She looks just like her daddy."

Graham beamed brightly, shaking his head. His cheeks flushed. "Nope. All that beauty belongs to her mother."

James laughed lightly, before clapping Graham on the shoulder. Walking around to Emma's opposite side, he peered down at his granddaughter. A smile crossed his lips. "I'm afraid I'm with Emma. That is most definitely your child." James voice was serious, but a teasing smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

"Charming," Snow chastised him, before looking back at Graham. "Mary looks like both her parents. Though—much of her physical features do resemble Graham-" Snow's nose wrinkled, "which means that her personality will take after Emma."

Graham shook his head. "Oh no."

Emma looked up at him with mock hurt on her face. "Hey, now."

He grinned. "Sorry, had to. You were a little less than nice to me-"

Emma sighed as memories of her words fluttered through her mind. Suddenly her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, God." Emma looked at her mother and nodded toward Mary.

Snow realized quickly what she was asking, and reached over taking the small bundle into her arms. All the while wondering what it was that Emma was freaking out over.

"Graham." It was a hushed whisper full pain.

Graham's brow furrowed slightly. "I was only joking, Emma."

"Come here." She motioned, as James moved quickly so that Graham could sit down beside his wife. She pressed a hand to his cheek. "I am so sorry."

Graham brushed his thumb against her cheek, caressing away the single tear that was trailing down it. "It's okay, Emma. I understand."

"I should have never said that. I can't express how sorry I am," Emma swallowed thickly, as she bit her lip to keep the rest of her tears at bay.

"You were in pain. You blamed me. It's not a big deal."

Emma shut her eyes slowly, breathing deeply. "You are to good to me," she explained, as a smile tugged at her lips.

"Because I love you, and our family." Graham explained with a shrug, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead.

"It's a good thing." Emma sighed contently, as she watched her mother sway her daughter slowly in her arms. The image tugged at Emma's heart, when she realized that could have been her. Her mother had never gotten the chance to even do this one simple thing with her when she was a baby. The tears that Emma saw slip down Snow's cheeks let her know that the image wasn't lost on her.


	5. The Joyous First Crawl, Walk, and Talk

It had been six months since the unforgettable day of young Mary's Birth. Nearly two years since Emma had crashed into the Storybrooke sign and met the man she was now married to. She never thought that she could ever love anyone more then she loved Graham and Henry. Yet, the more time she spent with her baby girl, the more she fell in love with her.

On this particular day she was going with her small family to the forest. It was their special place due mainly to the fact that Graham felt so at home there, but also because it gave her wolfie-in-law to see his niece and nephew once in awhile.

She set Mary down on a blanket in the grass. Emma kissed her tiny rose bud lips and reveled in how much she looked like Graham. It was true: she had her own personality; that was apparent from day one. Mary definitely had a temper, which caused many a sleepless nights, but in Emma's eyes her baby was the most perfect baby in all of Storybrooke.

She grinned a little watching as Mary looked over at something in the distance. "Watcha looking at, angel?" she questioned as Mary gurgled and cooed contently. Emma turned her attention to whatever it was her baby girl was focusing on, and smiled.

"Oh! Hi, Wolfie," she grinned as if talking to a wolf was an every day occurrence, "come to see your nephew and your baby niece, have you?"

He whined as he snuggled into Emma's waist as if asking her to be pet. She ruffled his soft fur and then spoke again. "Go on, it's okay. Henry is just reading a book and Mary's been waiting for you."

The red-eyed wolf walked over to Henry, nuzzling him first causing the young twelve-year-old to look up from his book. "Oh! Hi, Uncle Wolf." He beamed petting his soft fur, "today, grandma taught us about your pack, it was interesting. Now I want to learn more. See?" he grinned, showing the Wolf the book he'd been intrigued with.

After nuzzling with young Henry awhile, Wolfie went over to Mary slurping like a puppy as he kissed her cheek. Mary giggled and happily kicked her feet. Emma smiled at him. "She likes that. But then again she also knows you're her uncle."

After a little bit of time had passed, Emma had watched as her wolf-in-law had sauntered away back into the forest. She whispered as she waved, "Till next time, Wolfie."

Graham had come home from the day shift tired and ready to spend it alone with his family. He couldn't help but smile as both his kids greeted him excitedly.

Henry rushed over into his arms "Hi, Dad!" he spoke hugging him tightly. "Arrest anyone good today?"

Graham shook his head as he looked down at Henry. "Nope, just your typical usual boring day at work. I missed you, kid."

Henry smiled still loving the fact that he truly had a family now. Mary gurgled and cooed from her position in Emma's arms. Reaching out for her daddy practically jumping out of Emma's arms. She chuckled as she looked at Mary. "Someone is trying to tell daddy, she missed him too."

Graham took Mary from Emma and smiled at her kissing her full head of hair. "How is my little princess? Were you a good little girl for mommy?" he questioned, the sparkle in the young six month old baby had said it all. She was indeed a very good and happy girl.

The day had passed and it had nearly been bedtime for her young family. Focusing on Henry first, Emma set Mary down on the ground. Not paying much attention to what was going on around her until Graham spoke excitedly. "Honey, get the camera!"

Emma raised an eyebrow as she came rushing out of Henry's room, stopping midway. "What did I miss?" she questioned, hoping that it wasn't something major.

"Nothing yet" Graham answered, "but I think she's trying to crawl."

Emma's eyes had welled up with tears as she watched her daughter scoot on the floor, encouraging her she spoke. "Come on, Mary, you can do it," she said all the while holding her iPhone in her hand.

Graham could feel his own eyes fill with happy tears as he held his arms out for young Mary. "Come on, princess. Come to daddy." With one last coo she scooted then crawled all the way to Emma and Graham, a content smile on her perfect little face. Graham lifted her up in his arms as a triumph smile crossed his face. "Nothing is going to stop you now, is it little wolf cub," he chuckled using the nickname he and Emma had given her so long ago.

Emma giggled as she looked at her husband. "You do realize we're going to have to baby proof this house now, right?" she offered, as she chuckled.

Seeing as the following day had been a Saturday, Graham had taken the day off allowing his father in law some time to learn to how to sheriff the town. It gave him some quality time with his family. It wasn't very often but today was special, he took them all to Granny's and winked at Henry and Emma.

"Order anything on the Menu. It's on me," he simply said, as he looked at the two of them.

Henry grinned. "Chili cheese fries, a hamburger, hot cocoa and a cherry pie." he thought for a moment before continuing, "oh and some vanilla ice cream." Henry looked at Ruby who had been taking his order.

Emma chuckled as she looked at her son. "Henry, he said anything. Not everything."

Graham wrapped his arm around his wife and spoke in her ear. "It's okay, he's a growing boy. He gets hungry." he kissed her cheek and then questioned, "and what would you like beautiful?"

Emma shrugged as she perused the menu for a moment and then looked up at Ruby. "tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwich, oh and hot cocoa of course." she offered with a wink.

Ruby jotted down the order and then looked over at little Mary with a grin. "She's getting so big," she offered with a wave, as the young child cooed at her, "I remember the first time you two brought her in here. Just a few days after she was born, she was so little." she smiled again and added, "Now look at her."

Graham beamed as he looked up at his old friend and proudly spoke. "She learned to crawl yesterday."

Emma chuckled as she spoke. "And now we can't stop her, she's everywhere," she said watching as Mary kicked her feet indicating she wanted down on the ground.

* * *

Graham sighed. His wolf brother lay beside him as he stared up at the sky. Graham had never known that his life could be filled with so much happiness. He never dreamt that his life could be full of so many people, and that those people would accept him as he was: a damaged man, growing up with only a wolf pack for family, weary of all people. Mostly the curse that Regina had placed over them all was a horrible thing, and Graham generally tried to avoid thinking about it. Yet, it was times like this, times when Graham was analyzing his life, when he would realize that without the curse he wouldn't have Emma. Of course there was always the chance that he would have been able to meet her in Fairytale Land, but she wouldn't be his wife. He wouldn't love her the way that he does, and he wouldn't have his children.

Though Henry might not be biologically his, the young boy was as much his as Mary was. His eyes filled with tears that threatened to pass the threshold and fall down his cheeks. His family meant the world to him, and even if that curse had brought everyone he knew much unhappiness, he couldn't find it within his heart to hate the only thing that brought him so much happiness.

"That's kind of messed up, isn't it?" Graham asked, staring at his wolf brother from the corner of his eye.

The wolf snorted, shaking his big head. "I see you disagree with my logic." Graham smiled. He sat up and stretched his body out. "I have to get back. It's my last day off and I promised Emma we'd go somewhere with the kids." Graham explained, bending to pat his brother on the head.

Another snort sounded from the wolf, as Graham turned to leave. "I love you too, brother," he called over his shoulder.

The walk back to the house had ended quickly, or at least quicker than Graham expected. His thoughts taking up the entire walk, as he held an internal battle within himself. No matter what his wolf brother thought, Graham knew it was horrible of him to think of the curse as anything other than terrible. It had ripped so many of his friend's lives apart.

"Graham!" Emma called, shaking him from his thoughts.

A smile crossed his lips as he saw Henry and Mary sitting outside. Henry sat at the patio table, a book clasped tightly in hands. Mary was babbling and cooing loudly, as her little, chubby arms flailed around like crazy.

"Sounds like she's saying something important." Graham nodded toward their daughter, before kissing his wife's lips.

"Yeah. She's been babbling the same stuff all morning. Pretty sure it means _I miss daddy_." Emma grinned, her eyebrows raising before she continued, "you smell suspiciously like a certain wolf-in-law of mine."

Graham hung his head, a mock look of hurt on his face. "I would never-" Emma gripped his chin and pulled his face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Aha! I knew it. You went to see Wolfie."

Graham sighed. "I needed a little alone time with my brother."

Emma chuckled. "It's fine." she waved her arm around, "really it is. However, I would like to take the kids somewhere fun before you head back to your sheriffing duties tomorrow." her lips puckered out as she pulled out Graham's perfected pout.

"Ugh!" Graham groaned out, throwing his hands up in the air, "fine. Where are we going?"

Emma smiled triumphantly. "You don't even fight it anymore."

"Is there a use in fighting it?" he asked, his eyebrow cocked slightly.

Emma placed a finger on her chin, her expression read _deep thought_. "Nope. No use whatsoever. So, I was thinking that we'd go visit my parents for a little while. It's been a bit, and my mom has practically been begging to see Mary."

Graham nodded. "Sounds great. Let me just shower and change, then we'll head out."

Emma smiled, before leaning up to press her lips to his. "Sounds like a plan."

The drive to Emma's parents was uneventful, as he pulled the car into a parking spot. Emma climbed out and retrieved Mary from her car-seat, while Graham opened the back door for Henry to hop out of. Together, with Mary sitting on Emma's hip, they walked up the steps to her parent's apartment. After a quick couple of knocks on the door, it opened to reveal a grinning Snow.

"Oh, Mary. I could just eat you up!" Snow giggled, as she extended her hands. Mary practically leapt into Snow's arms, as the rest of the family trudged in after Snow.

"Hi, dad." Emma called, as James came bounding down the steps from the loft bedroom.

"Emma!" James cried out, engulfing his daughter in a bone-crushing hug.

"Can't breathe." Emma choked out, as James finally released her. "You act like you haven't seen me in years, dad. It's been what—a week at the most?"

James chuckled, as a sheepish smile crossed his lips. "Sorry." he muttered before turning his attention to Henry. "How's my favorite grandson?"

Henry beamed at James. "Hi, grandpa." he answered before throwing his arms around James' waist.

James patted Graham's shoulder, before tickling Mary's stomach causing her to giggle. "That is a glorious sound."

Everyone nodded, as Snow finally sat Mary down on the floor. They watched as she crawled around, exploring her new surroundings. As she crawled her way into the living room, everyone followed suit. Graham and Emma collapsed on the couch, his arm around her shoulder with her head on his chest. Snow and James snugged up on the oversized chair, while Henry sat on the floor in-between both pieces of furniture. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Mom! Dad!" Henry called out, pointing to Mary.

All four adults sat bolt upright as they watched as Mary slowly, carefully, pulled herself up from the floor using the coffee table to balance herself. She giggled loudly as she let go and attempted to step forward. She quickly lost her balance and landed on her behind. She wailed loudly, her small, chubby fists shaking as her scream emanated the air.

Graham stood up and pulled his daughter into his arms. "Shush, Mary. It's okay." he spoke soothingly, as he rocked her back and forth. Quickly her cries died out, and Graham sat down on the floor with her. "Wanna try again?" he asked his daughter. When she giggled, he sat her up on her feet and held onto her hands with his fingers.

Emma came to stand in front of them, phone in hand, as she video tapped it. "Come on, Mary. Come to mommy." Emma coaxed.

Once Graham was certain that his daughter was as sturdy as she was going to get, he let go of her hands. He watched as Mary slowly waddled her way toward Emma, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Emma bent down and pulled Mary into her arms. "That's my good girl," Emma whispered.

Later on that night when the kids were in bed, Graham pulled on his pajama pants before crawling into bed. He felt Emma crawl in next to him, snuggling up on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. "Are you happy?" he asked suddenly.

Emma lifted her head off his chest so she could look at him. "Why would you ask something like that? Of course I'm happy. I-" she sighed. "I never thought it was possible for a person to have so much happiness in their life. I never thought it was possible for _me_ to have so much happiness in my life."

Graham sighed. "I just wanted to make sure."

Emma leaned up and pressed her lips to Graham's cheek. "I've never been happier, Graham. I promise. Today-" she sighed contently, as she nuzzled back against his chest, "was just the icing on the cake. I missed out on all of this with Henry. I never got to see any of his firsts, so to be able to not only witness it with Mary, but to witness it with you. This has all completed my life, and made it fuller than I thought possible. You—the kids—my family, complete my life. I am no one, I am nothing without all of you. Never forget that."

Graham put his arms around Emma, squeezing her against his body. He placed a kiss to her hair. "I feel the exact same way." He felt her nod her head, as her breathing started to even out. "I love you, Emma Humbert."

"Mhmm. Love you too, Graham Humbert." Emma whispered before her eyes shut completely and sleep overtook her.

* * *

Emma moaned as she heard her daughter's cry in the night. She had finally fallen asleep but Mary woke her up and from the sounds of his snoring, Graham would not be waking up any time soon. She was about to get up when she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

He chuckled as he looked at his wife. "Ya think If we ignore her, she'll go back to sleep?"

She bit her lips as she gazed into his blue eyes. "I don't think it works like that, Graham"

Mary's wails had become louder and more frequent as she waited for one or both of her parents which caused Graham to chuckle a little. "That's all you, Emma."

She mocked a pout "I do not scream like that."

He kissed her lips as he spoke. "No, but she does have your impatient temper. You should check on her before she wakes up Henry."

He chuckled causing Emma to give him a momentary eyebrow raise. They both then realized she was quiet again, Graham smiled. "Ssh. I think she stopped."

The moment of quietness however was only temporary as Mary began to wail again this time however she did something that made both of her parents jump up immediately in the mist of one of her screams she wailed out. "Dadddyyy!" Tears welled up in Emma's eyes as she looked into Graham's eyes.

"Did she just?"

"Dadddddyyyyy!" the young child wailed again.

A slow tear fell from Graham's eye as well. "I think so, because she said it again."

His heart swelled with pride as his little girl continued to call for him "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Emma smiled as he leapt out of bed. She, herself, was two steps behind him. Pride on her own face as he spoke. "Daddy's coming, princess"

Emma smiled as she stood in the doorway watching father and daughter. Her heart rushed as he spoke "So, my little princess figured out how to say daddy." he beamed proudly.

She had been Daddy's little girl since the moment she was born. It was only fitting that daddy would be her first word. She continued to smile as she stepped into the room wrapping her arm around Graham's waist, her head resting on his shoulder as she watched Mary snuggle into his chest. With her thumb in her mouth, she cooed as she gurgled out. "Daddy." one last time before falling back asleep in his arms.

Emma sighed dreamily as she looked at them "You know the minute you put her back into that crib she'll wake up again."

Graham nodded his head as he answered. "I do know, which is why she's sleeping with us." He held Emma's hand with his free hand, while cradling Mary with the other. He led his little family into their bedroom.

Once there Emma marveled at how beautiful their child was. She grinned as she spoke. "She really looks like you, you know." Emma softly fingered Mary's brown curls.

He smiled as he looked at Emma then kissed Mary's head. "So I keep hearing."

Emma smiled as she heard Mary gurgle and coo in her sleep. "Makes you kinda wanna have another one doesn't it?"

Graham raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. "You wanna have another baby?" He questioned her in shock.

She giggled a little at the expression he had given her "Well, not this very second. Geeze, Graham. Relax." she chuckled, then added, "I just mean in a few years we could try again. I mean if you wanted to."

He smiled as he kissed Emma's head. "Of course, princess. One that will look exactly like you." he answered, watching as Emma once again fell asleep.


End file.
